Naruto and the Alien Girls V2
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: An accident sends eight girls from the Ben Ten universe are sent from their home into a new world. What happens when they meet a certain blonde-haired blue-eyed whiskered jinchuriki. Summary better inside.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and the Alien Girls

Chap 1

Revised 6-19-19

Summary: An unforeseen event places Gwen, and a few other girls in another dimension. Now what will they do with no way home, and how does a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed whiskered jinchuriki fit into the equation?

Extremely powerful/intelligent/cunning/kekkei genkai/fuinjutsu/juinjutsu/kenjutsu Naruto

Pairings: Naruto/harem and a special surprise

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Ben Ten

PLUMBER BASE

Nobody knew just what had happened. One minute there was a group of girls sitting together, and the next minute they were gone in a flash of light. The group of girls consisted of Gwendylin "Gwen" Tennyson, Charmcaster, or as she likes to be called Hope, Kai Greene, Elena Validus, Sunny, Helen Wheels, Eunice, and Julie Yamamoto.

FLASHBACK

The eight girls were relaxing and conversing, while in another room, some workers were fixing a strange device. "Are you certain this is a good idea" one worker asked? "I mean, the project was shut down for a reason" the worker continued.

"Of course, once the magisters see this baby, they will want to make more" The lead worker said. Unfortunately, at that moment, the machine somehow began powering up, before shooting a strange portal into the next room where the girls were.

"AAHHHHH!"

"HELP US SOMEBODY" the girls screamed, as Eunice and Helen were instantly sucked inside. Elena, Kai, and Julie dove behind Gwen, Hope, and Sunny, who had put up mana barriers, but to no avail. With a final scream, all was quiet.

"Uh oh" the lead worker said, turning, only to find his subordinates nowhere to be found.

END FLASHBACK

"All right, what happened here" Ben Tennyson asked, as he and his friend Kevin Levin came through the door, with Ben's grandfather Max hot on their heels?

"We're not sure sir" a random plumber said. "One minute, we were working on a new piece of equipment, and the next minute it shorted out, right as the girls vanished."

"Just great, and we have no way of contacting them, or bringing them back" Ben groused, as he felt himself collapse to his knees. "My cousin, my friends are gone" Ben said with his voice cracking.

"We'll find them someway somehow Ben" Max said, placing a hand on his grandson's shoulder.

MEANWHILE

The girls suddenly found themselves in what looked like a feudal Japan era. "Everyone okay" Gwen asked, as she got to her feet?

"I've been better" Julie said, dusting herself off.

"Amen to that" Kai said.

"Uh, I hate to bring this up, but those locals don't look too friendly" Helen said, as the group of eight turned to see a large group of bandits.

"Well look what we got here boys" one bandit said, leering at the eight girls.

"I say we give them to Orochimaru-sama" a second bandit said, gaining cheers.

"Any plans leader girl" Sunny asked, as she began to manipulate her mana?

"OH HA HA" Gwen retorted, as she shot a blast of mana at three bandits sending them flying.

"Orochimaru will have a field day with these experiments" a new voice said, as three new figures appeared.

"Kajika-sama, Iwana-sama, and Yamame-sama" the bandit leader said respectfully, only for Kajika to slice the man in the middle with his sword.

"I think we're in trouble" Julie said. Little did she know, her savior was about to show up.

"POOF!"

In two plums of smoke appeared two figures. The first, was a tall man with long white hair and brown eyes. He wore a kabuki-themed outfit, and had a metallic headband, with black jetta sandals. The second figure looked to be around Gwen, Kai, and Julie's age with Sunkist blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and six whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore a full Prussian blue bodysuit, with purple fleece. On his hands were a pair of fingerless metallic gloves, and bandages wrapped around his arms up to his elbows. He wore a pair of steel-toed combat boots on his feet. These were Jiraiya the Toad Sannin, and his apprentice Naruto Uzumaki. "You guys work for Orochimaru hm" Jiraiya said, as the bandits and the three newcomers glared? "You want some action Naruto" Jiraiya asked, only to get a grunt of confirmation? Naruto didn't waste a split-second, as he rushed forward.

NARUTO VS BANDITS

Naruto appeared in the center of the group, knocking one bandit silly with a devastating spinning back kick to the face, knocking him out instantly. Continuing his momentum, Naruto struck a lethal chakra-enhanced spear handed strike into another bandit's neck. A swift palm heel strike sent a third bandit crashing to the ground.

SIDELINES

The eight girls were in shock, as they watched the blonde easily dispatch the bandits. "Man, and I thought I had skill" Gwen mused to herself. "He makes me look like a white belt" she finished in her mind. The other girls were thinking along the same lines.

"This guy isn't even fighting at full power." (Charmcaster/Elena)

"I've never seen anything like this." (Sunny)

"I sense something within him." (Kai)

"Wow, he's incredible!" (Julie)

"Unreal!" (Gwen)

NARUTO

Naruto looked toward Kajika, Iwana, and Yamame with a "Just Bring It" look. "Another day jinchuriki scum" Kajika said, as he and his team disappeared in plums of smoke. "Ah the day is saved by the gallant Toad Sannin Jiraiya-"

"BOP!"

"GWAH!"

Jiraiya now lay doing a face plant in the ground with his legs in the air. "Jiraiya the super pervert is out to lunch" Naruto said. "Hello ladies, the name's Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said. Each girl then stepped forward to introduce herself.

"Gwendolin "Gwen" Tennyson."

"Charmcaster or Hope."

"Sunny Tennisen."

Elena Validus."

"Kai Greene."

"Helen Wheels"

"Eunice"

"Julie Yamamoto."

TIMESKIP

The group was relaxing at an inn in Hi no Kuni. Jiraiya had gone off to see one of his informants in his spy network, leaving Naruto and the eight girls. Naruto was sitting on the roof of the inn looking over the scenery, illuminated by the brightness of the moon. "Penny for your thoughts" a voice asked? Naruto turned to see Julie behind him. "You seem like you have a lot on your mind" she said.

"It's complicated" Naruto said.

"Try me" Julie said. Naruto raised an eyebrow, before a smile fell over his face, and then turned into a smirk.

""

""

""

"First, you girls can come out now" Naruto said, as seven red-faced girls appeared from their hiding spots. Julie's brow twitched, as she gave Gwen a "are you for real" look. "All right, I know you have questions, so I'll answer them with an overview of my life, and some of the things I've done" Naruto said. Naruto started by telling them about the night he was born, the Kyuubi attack, and the aftermath. After that, he told them about his horrific childhood, his time training at the ninja academy, Mizuki's failed betrayal, his time on team 7 all the way to recent events. Naruto then explained how his teammate Sasuke Uchiha had tried to leave the village for power, only to be brought back by a group of genin and one Chunin, including himself. "It was the aftermath that changed everything" Naruto said, as the girls listened intently.

FLASHBACK

KONOHA GATES

Naruto had just reached the gates of Konoha, with an unconscious Sasuke slung over his shoulder. He was greeted by Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and the remainder of team 7.

"Naruto you" - Sakura started, only to see how banged up Sasuke was.

"Naruto, I'm very disappointed in you" Kakashi said sternly. "You didn't have to take it that far" Kakashi continued.

"Uh sensei I didn't"- Naruto tried to say, only for the next few minutes to feel like an eternity.

"SLAP!"

Naruto was sent stumbling a few steps, before looking at the enraged pink-haired kunoichi.

"YOU MONSTER, YOU HURT SASUKE-KUN" Sakura screamed in fury.

"Don't I"- Naruto couldn't finish, as Tsunade interjected.

"Get the Uchiha to the hospital now" she said. "He's got blood soaking his clothes" she finished, before rounding on Naruto. Tsunade was about to say something, when an indigo-haired blur appeared, revealing to be Hinata.

"SLAP!"

Everything went deathly still, before Hinata spoke with tears. "N-Neji-nii and K-Kiba-kun are really hurt, and we don't know if they'll make it" she said as she began to break down. "If you hadn't fought Sasuke, this wouldn't happen" she said, as Sakura gently hugged her.

"I honestly hope you get what's coming to you Naruto" Kakashi said, taking Sasuke, and leaving.

"Brat, you better have a reason for this" Tsunade said scowling, before an ungodly KI froze her.

"I do believe you've said and done enough" Jiraiya said coldly, as he shunshined with Naruto to the hospital.

HOSPITAL

Arriving at the hospital, Jiraiya immediately was greeted by Rin. "Jiraiya-sama-" Rin stopped when she saw her surrogate little brother's condition. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE MAN, GET NARUTO-KUN TO THE ER" Rin cried, gaining a "yes ma'am" from the now terrified Jiraiya.

TIMESKIP

Three hours later, Naruto was facing Jiraiya. "Let's see if I have this right Naruto" Jiraiya said. "You held back, because you knew what would happen if the golden boy was hurt, and it cost you two chidori attacks: one in the shoulder, and the other between the lungs" Jiraiya said.

"Hai sensei" Naruto said.

"Naruto that was absolutely stupid" Jiraiya said. "Smart, but stupid, and I don't blame you in the slightest" Jiraiya said. A soft knock sounded, and Shizune stepped in.

"Naruto, I wanted to apologize for Tsunade's actions" She said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about nee-chan" Naruto said, before a grim Rin entered.

"Don't speak too soon" Rin said. "Tsunade is now calling Naruto a demon for his actions, and is going to have you banished" she said.

""

""

""

""

""

""

"WWWHHHAAATTT!"

"That fool" Jiraiya growled lowly. "Naruto, as soon as you're in the green, I'm taking you on a four year training trip" Jiraiya said.

"That's fine by me, but I want to cancel my contract with the toads, since I know Konoha is so dependent on them, and I can always use the summoning technique, even if it is risky" Naruto said, as Jiraiya nodded.

END FLASHBACK

Naruto finished his story, ggaging their reactions.

"How horrible." Gwen)

"People say I'm a brat." (Sunny)

"Idiots" (Julie)

"Well Naruto, we've got your back" Kai said, as the others nodded.

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot" Naruto said. Watching nearby, Jiraiya smiled.

"Something tells me Konoha is about to regret their actions very soon" he thought. Looking up to the starry sky, Jiraiya spoke. "Minato, Kushina, you two would be so ashamed and disgusted with how the village has fallen" he whispered. Soon the visage of Minato and Kushina could be seen in the sky, as a gentle breeze blew through the air, as if speaking. "I think I understand" Jiraiya said, as he had an evil grin on his face. "Tsunade, will you and the village be in for one huge surprise, especially now that Naruto's a free agent" Jiraiya thought with a genuine smile.

The next morning, the group of ten were boarding a boat that would take them toward Uzu no kuni. "What exactly are we going to be doing in Uzu no kuni" Naruto asked, as Jiraiya grinned.

"I'm so glad you asked my young apprentice" he said. "We are going to start your training, as well as starting the girls' training, and you will be given your birthright" Jiraiya informed.

TIMESKIP

Later that night, Naruto entered his room, and was surprised to see Julie sitting on his bed, clad in a deep blue yukata. "Julie, what are you" - Naruto was cut off, when Julie gave him a light glare.

"I'm here because the girls could tell you left something out of your story" she said. Sighing, Naruto took a seat on the opposite bed.

"Brace yourself Julie" Naruto said. "What I didn't tell you guys is that before I left I got attacked by some of my former allies, and my ex-girlfriend" Naruto said.

FLASHBACK

Naruto was quickly heading towards the main gate, when he found himself surrounded by Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Kurenai, Asuma, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Hinata. "Didn't you three already make your point" Naruto asked irritated, looking towards his former sensei, teammate, and secret girlfriend?

"Sorry to disappoint, but we thought it best to help you leave" Kurenai said, as Kakashi, Asuma, Sakura, and Ino began to brutally attack Naruto. All Naruto could do was try to cover his head, as the blows rained down. After ten long minutes of vicious attacks, the group stopped.

"Thanks to your troublesome rivalry and pride, my best friend is currently fighting for his life" Shikamaru said icily, before walking away.

Thanks to you, Kiba's in a similar situation, and I even approved of your little relationship with Hinata" Kurenai said, while making handseals for a genjutsu.

"It's because of you, my father is gone" Asuma said.

"You're the reason Sasuke's in this situation" Sakura shouted, before storming off.

"I-I d-didn't r-realize y-you w-were K-Kyuubi" Hinata said, turning not seeing the hurt look on her former boyfriend.

Tenten only unsealed a pair of katanas, and slowly made her way towards Naruto, setting a blade at his neck, while the other was at his heart.

"Do it Kurenai" Kakashi ordered, only for a green blur to burst onto the scene, delivering a powerful flying kick that sent Kurenai backwards, where she landed on her back. Looking up, all four saw a very angry Gai staring at them. Gai wasn't alone either, as Anko, and her squad of Ami, Fuki, and Inaho, alongside Kiba's older sister Hana, Ayame Ichiraku, her friend Okyo, Yamato, Yugao Uzuki, Yakumo Kurama, Azami, Rin, and Shizune stood next to him.

"I think you have all done more than enough" Gai said with venom. The attackers only glared, before leaving. Turning back, the adults could only look on sympathetically, as the five girls helped Naruto to his feet, while trying to comfort him.

END FLASHBACK

After telling the remainder of the story, Naruto looked at the look of shock on Julie.

"Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry you had to go through that" she said, running to hug him tightly, as she wiped away the tears falling from his eyes.

"I-Its fine Julie, if they don't want me around, then that's on them" Naruto said softly.

"I never gave them a reason to think I would intentionally hurt a comrade, but it was the golden boy, who in their eyes can do no wrong, so they willingly choose to blind themselves to the truth, and what's right in front of them" Naruto said bitterly.

"Well, do you just want to talk" Julie asked, as she laid on the bed against him?

TIMESKIP

A half hour later, found Julie entering the room she was sharing with Gwen, Sunny, and Kai. "What did you find out" Gwen asked, while Sunny and Kai listened in?

"He said some of his former allies tried to do more damage, but were stopped, but what hurt him the most, was his ex-girlfriend joined in on the attack" Julie said, causing Gwen to shoot straight up in her bed, while Sunny and Kai had wide eyes.

"THEY DID WHAT" the trio all but shouted? Julie then told them everything Naruto had told her, and needless to say, Gwen and Sunny were radiating their red mana, while a dark and foreboding aura was coming off of Kai. "I think we just found ourselves a new purpose to be here" Gwen said, after calming down.

"I agree, and I say we tell the others tomorrow morning, and if we should ever run into those people, we protect Naruto at all costs" Julie said darkly.

""

""

""

"That sort of response I'd probably hear from Sunny, but I think that might be a unanimous" Gwen said, before a grin formed on her face. "By chance, you're not just saying that because you see yourself in Naruto's position" she asked slyly?

""

""

""

""

All Julie could do was turn beat red, and muttered an incoherent "no comment", before regaining her composure.

"Actually, he did tell me quite a few things" Julie said grinning.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Naruto, can you tell me what you think of this" Julie asked, as she concentrated a little and soon formed ice in her hand? Looking closely, Naruto had wide eyes.

"Julie, that's the Hoyoton kekkei genkai" Naruto said in shock, before he explained about the various abilities his world had, which made Julie realize this world had some things in common with her former home.

END FLASHBACK

After listening to Julie's story, Gwen looked through some notes Jiraiya had given her on some of the abilities in the elemental nations.

"You know, it isn't really that wild not to believe that this world and our old home are so similar" she theorized, while the others thought it over, and nodded. "I think I want to study more about this world's abilities, so I'll become a medic-nin" she said.

End Chap 1

/

I went back, and re-edited the chapter a little, so it fits with what's coming.

I apologize for spelling Eunice's name incorrectly the first time. That was due to me working by sound, as well as remembering the X-men character Unus the unstoppable.

So, Naruto's now banished from his home, and he's got eight beautiful girls by his side. What will happen when they reach Uzushiogakure? We'll find out come next chapter, along with the fallout of Konoha's banishment of Naruto.

Also, just so this is clear, this is only for the plot of the story, so if you feel like giving me criticism please be responsible and respectful with your comments.

Like I said originally, Hinata only attacked because she's worried about her cousin and teammate, and as the saying goes: blood is thicker than water.

Flames will be deleted/and or reported

Also, if you haven't already voted on the final harem poll for Chaotic Maelstrom, please head over and vote, as I'll be taking the poll down at the end of August, like I mentioned in my new fic Heart of the Keys.

Finally, I want to send my thoughts and prayers to the people killed in the two shootings in El Paso and Dayton. If you guys live there, please stay safe, whether you're a fellow author, or a guest reviewer.

Also, I'd like to give my condolences to the family and friends of the legendary Professional wrestler Harley Race.

Please Read & Review


	2. Naruto and the Alien Girls V2 chap 2

Naruto and the Alien Girls

Chap 2

/

Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows you have given this story.

A/N: This chapter may get a bit intense, so be forewarned

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Ben Ten

UZUSHIOGAKURE

The group of ten had arrived in Uzushiogakure, and were currently walking through the dense jungle, unaware they were being watched by several masked individuals. One of the individuals wearing a tiger mask, with the orange being repainted crimson looked at the tall male figure. "What's he doing here, and who are those kids he's has with him" the figure thought, before narrowing their eyes at Naruto. "Why does he look so much like the Yondaime Hokage?" "Sempai will want to hear this" the figure thought, before disappearing along with the other masked individuals.

MEANWHILE

On the jungle floor, the group stopped in their tracks. "Someone's here" Jiraiya said, while the others prepared themselves. Suddenly five masked individuals appeared around the group. "Halt, and state your purpose for being here" a figure wearing a grizzly bear mask said.

"I'm Jiraiya of the sannin, and we're here to train these nine" Jiraiya said, indicating Naruto and the girls.

"Follow me" the bear-masked figure said, leading the group towards the Uzukage tower.

UZUKAGE TOWER

Arriving at the Uzukage Tower, the ten were ushered in, where they saw a large lavish room, with a lone chair facing away from them.

"Ah, so you are the ones my shinobi have reported to me about" a feminine voice said, causing Jiraiya to feel a sense of familiarity.

"T-That voice, it couldn't be" Jiraiya thought, as his mind was racing rapidly to try and figure out just what was going on. Slowly, the chair turned to face them, revealing the Uzukage.

"ERO-SANIN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" the Uzukage cried, seeing her old friend? Jiraiya, for his part, could only stare at the figure like he'd seen a ghost, and promptly passed out on the floor.

"Oopsie" the figure said, before looking at Naruto strangely. "Y-You, y-you're not my husband, so that means-" the figure than stood up, revealing a woman with vibrant red hair, and sea green eyes. She wore a crimson robe with ocean blue lining, along with ninja sandals. "YOUR MY LITTLE MAELSTROM, MY LITTLE NARUTO" the woman said, as tears fell down her face. "Naruto, I'm your mother Kushina Uzumaki" the now identified Kushina said happily.

""

""

""

""

"M-My mother" Naruto said, before tentatively standing up, and hugging his mother.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you my son" Kushina said while crying. "You see, I went to try and find you, but a certain warhawk informed me you died after the sealing. "Your father Minato Namikaze, who was the Yondaime Hokage at the time, instead of having his soul taken by the Shinigami, fell into a comatose-like state, and I had to rush him to where a good hospital was, as the one at that time in the village was destroyed in Kyuubi's rampage" Kushina explained.

"Ugh, that would certainly explain a few things" Jiraiya said, as he sat up. "Kushina, you're not going to like what I have to tell you about your son's life, but I've got an idea if you're interested, and before you ask or say anything,, I assure you it isn't perverted" Jiraiya said.

"I'm listening" Kushina said, before Jiraiya began his tale. Jiraiya then told Kushina of Naruto's life, with Naruto himself helping by telling a few things, all the way up to Naruto's banishment, and the idea he had to protect Naruto. After the tale, Kushina was perfectly furious, and wanted nothing more than to march her troops to Konoha, and burn it to the ground, however she did like the idea Jiraiya had, entailing Jiraiya faking Naruto's death, knowing fully well his godson wouldn't be safe, especially with Danzo hunting him. Kushina then told how she came back to Uzu, and slowly began to rebuild it, helping people from other villages, and bringing them to Uzu to start new lives.

TIMESKIP

KONOHA

It has been nearly a month since Naruto's banishment. After Naruto's banishment, a large party was held to celebrate Sasuke's recovery, and the Kyuubi's departure.

HOKAGE TOWER

Currently, all of Konoha's citizens were gathered at the foot of the tower, while the remaining Konoha 11, and their senseis were gathered atop the tower. Across from them stood the Fire Daimyo, and multiple guards. "Do any of you want to know the reason you are here" the Daimyo asked harshly? Nobody said anything, so he continued. "I have recently received word that Naruto Namikaze was unjustly banished from the village" he said, causing many people's eyes to widen in disbelief, but the Daimyo continued. "I now have requests from Nami no kuni, Takigakure, Yuki/Haru no kuni, Na no kuni, Tori no kuni, and Hoshigakure that are requesting to null and void their treaties, while the impromptu Kazekage of Sunagakure is now going to deny Konohagakure any resources, or trade agreements, and will only assist Konohagakure in the most dire of perils." Furthermore, I have the health records from both Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze from their altercation at the Valley of the End" he said, before giving a signal to his guards. One samurai walked to Tsunade, and handed her a large folder. "One more thing" the Daimyo said. "I am fully aware of how certain parties have tried to hold young Namikaze's progression as a shinobi back, as well as denying him of his rightful inheritance, and all parties will be facing severe consequences very soon." With that, the Fire Daimyo and his guards stepped away. Tsunade nervously opened the folder, and gazed through the records, before dropping the folder.

"N-No, t-this c-can't be" Tsunade said, with dread.

"Hokage-sama" Kakashi asked, before looking at the records and turned as pale as a ghost.

"S-Sasuke only had superficial injuries, m-m-meaning all t-t-that blood" Tsunade said, as everyone came to the exact same frightening realization: that was Naruto's blood, and now he was banished.

"A-Are y-you telling me, I neglected Minato-sensei's son" Kakashi asked, as he fell to his knees?

"N-Naruto is the son of the Yondaime Hokage" Sakura whispered in shock, as her body slumped to the floor.

"What have we done" Kurenai said, before hearing a sound that would haunt her for the rest of her life. It was Hinata, who let out a sound that was a combination of a choke and a strangled cry. She fell to her hands and knees, and sobbed uncontrollably.

"I-I-I attacked him."

"I-I-I hurt him."

"I-I-I called him a monster."

"I-I-I played with his emotions, and broke his heart in the worst possible way" she cried, before feeling a pair of hands gently hold her shoulders. Looking up, lavender eyes met jade eyes.

"You're not the only one who hurt Naruto in that way" the soft voice of Sakura said, while shedding her own tears. "I hurt him just as bad, if not worse" she said. "I can only hope to see him if I cross paths with him on the open road, and I'm going to make things right" Sakura said, while hugging Hinata tightly. A snort was heard from behind them, making all eyes look to see Jiraiya standing there. A dark scowl was etched on his face, as he glared at the gathered people.

"Little good that'll do, because none of you will ever get that chance, and do you want to know why" Jiraiya asked with venom, as he unleashed a tremendous amount of KI on the entire Konoha group? "It's really simple: Naruto Uzumaki is D-E-A-D, thanks to the lack of an education, as well as training, as well as the injuries you all inflicted, especially the ones from the Nara, Trenten, Asuma, Haruno, Hatake, Hyuuga, and Yamanaka gave, with Yuhi's genjutsu mentally attacking his psyche, and unfortunately Kyuubi had spent most of its strength healing him from the wounds he received from the Uchiha, thus all of the damage added onto his body and mind" Jiraiya said. "Now since I'm his only family, I'm enacting the law Hashirama passed that states that if a clan heir is wrongfully attacked, or accused without reason than the ones responsible must make compensation: and I'm asking for 1,000,000 ryu from every single one of you, as well as the ones responsible for my godson's untimely demise to live in the same run-down apartment complex he stayed in, and for the genin who attacked Naruto to have their shinobi licenses temporarily revoked, as well as one on one sessions with Ibiki and Inoichi, and for the jonin to write down every jutsu they have, and give it to me, and finally each of you must give up one item or treasure in your clan" Jiraiya said, secretly enjoying the looks of the assembled people. Jiraiya then held up a document that was a birth certificate stating Naruto truly was the son of Minato and Kushina. "I'll expect payment ASAP, as I have to hold his funeral service in Uzushiogakure, and before you ask, none of you are allowed to attend, as it is the wish of Koyuki, Haruna, Toki, Tazuna, Baki, and Shibuki" he finished. "Furthermore, I'm permanently removing all Uzumaki, Namikaze, and senju artifacts and scrolls, since the village couldn't flourish if Hashirama hadn't married Mito, and I recently looked into some interesting research, and found the Namikaze clan was a branch clan of the Senju" Jiraiya continued, before being interrupted by civilians shouting he couldn't do that.

"SILENCE" Jiraiya bellowed, while unleashing a ton of KI on the frightened group. "Let me ask you all this: if my student Minato was so beloved, and respected, then why didn't any of you trust his judgment, or honor his dying wish" Jiraiya shouted? "The Shiki Fuin was made to convert the Kyuubi's chakra into Naruto's chakra, purifying it, and only an Uzumaki could handle the power of the Kyuubi" Jiraiya explained in an instructor tone, while showing the blueprints and outline of what Minato left him. Glaring dangerously at the elder and civilian councils, Jiraiya spoke: "Some of you probably knew that regardless, and decided to do what you desired, however let me ask you all two questions" Jiraiya said coldly.

"First, why do you think my student chose his own son to be the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi?"

"Second, what would you have done, and how would you feel if your own child was just picked to bear such a burden, and don't give me any crap like but it wasn't my child, because I firmly believe that there is always a possibility it could have happened" Jiraiya said. "Right now if they were here, I know Hashirama, Mito, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Minato, and Kushina would all be extremely disappointed and disgusted with you, because of all they did to protect this village, and your actions towards an innocent child, who I might add had no control in being a jinchuriki" Jiraiya said sternly.

"You, you're supposed to be his godmother, and you don't even hear his side of the story, when the Uchiha brat used not one, but two Chicories on him" Jiraiya shouted at the horrified Tsunade.

"You, what in Kami's name were you even thinking giving an unstable genin an assassination technique in the first place" Jiraiya shot at Kakashi, before Jiraiya walked up, and lifted the man off the floor?

"Furthermore, you have the audacity to question me teaching my own godson his birthright, and coolly saying their rivalry is like the one I had with Orochimaru, WELL KAKASHI HATAKE LET ME ASK YOU THIS: WHO WAS LOYAL TO THE VILLAGE AND WHO WASN'T AND WHAT HAPPENED" Jiraiya yelled in his face, before dropping the man to the ground?

"Now for the rest of you, did Naruto ever do anything to make you think he would ever put you in harm's way deliberately" Jiraiya asked, looking at the other Konoha 11?

After finishing, Jiraiya could only look at the stunned group, with an apathetic gaze. "Daimyo-sama, I believe your daughter would like to have a chance to express herself" Jiraiya said. The fire Damiyo nodded, as a guard accompanied a slender-looking woman with long-flowing raven hair, and brown eyes came forward. The woman wore a silver yukata, with a red sash tied around her waist. This was Reiko, the 24-year old daughter of the Fire Damiyo.

"Thank you father and Jiraiya-sama" Reiko said, before she strutted up to Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten.

"SLAP!"

"SLAP!"

"SLAP!"

"SLAP!"

The four girls held their stinging cheeks, after Reiko slapped each one of them across their faces. "How dare you attack my future husband you trash" Reiko growled with venom. "Naruto's parents and my father made an arranged marriage between the both of us, when he became twenty-one" she said, before hauling back, and slapped Hinata and Sakura with as much force as she possibly could. "You two have now personally taken that away from me" she said, glaring daggers at Sakura who was silently crying, and Hinata, who was sprawled out on the roof. Taking their leave, both Reiko and her father gave one last glare and left. After the Damiyo and his daughter were gone, Jiraiya spoke again, with an evil grin on his face.

"I will also issue my godson's final wish" he said, smirking inwardly at what he was about to say. "I, Jiraiya in the name of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze hereby decree that there will be no more Icha Paradise books sold in Konohagakure, and Kakashi Hatake must now forfeit each and every one of his books to be burned by Anko Mitarashi Rin Nohara, and Shizune keto" he said, inwardly laughing at the terrified look on Kakashi. "That's not all, because I have recently developed a special fuinjutsu, thanks to the Uzumaki seals that will allow me, or whoever I deem worthy of using this to see everything through the eyes of the person with the seal, who will be Kakashi Hatake, and if he is even caught looking at a book he will be demoted to the rank of Chunin, and performing 24 hour guard duty for three days straight" Jiraiya said. "Kakashi, I should also inform you, that Lady Koyuki was given the role to star in the Icha Paradise movie, however now she has declined the offer, and informed me that if she were to reconsider, and join the movie, Konohagakure, will not receive the movie, or release it here" Jiraiya said with a straight face, while Kakashi turned even paler than Orochimaru if it were possible. Soon, they all slowly left, with Gai being held back by Jiraiya.

"Gai, I just wanted to humbly thank you for coming to Naruto's defense" Jiraiya said, as Gai nodded somberly, before Jiraiya shunshined away.

TIMESKIP

It was three years since, Naruto had started his training trip, and met the eight girls. During that time, the girls had quickly adapted to their new lifestyle, and had been training as well. Due to their alien heritage, they were able to use chakra.

Gwen and Sunny found their anodite powers amped up their elemental affinities, and Gwen found her true calling as a medic-nin with skills that would put her on par with Tsunade. Helen and Kai found themselves more as trackers/hunter-nins, with Helen exceling in taijutsu, and Kai using her own unique form of senjutsu.

Hope had taken to becoming a fuinjutsu user, and master summoner.

Eunice became fascinated by the various weapons, and excelled in various forms of bukijutsu.

Elena had become Jiraiya's apprentice in intelligence gathering due to her nanobugs. Julie had become very proficient in nintaijutsu and excelled in assassinations like Anko.

Naruto, thanks to Jiraiya's intensive training methods, had developed into a jack of the ninja trade, excelling in ninjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, and other shinobi aspects. Naruto had also mastered five tails of Kyuubi's chakra since arriving on Uzushio, and was working towards his sixth tail.

CURRENT

Naruto and the girls were relaxing along the beach, with a few new friends. Naruto was now 6'1 with a long spiky mane of blonde hair. Right now, he was clad in a pair of deep blue swim trunks that had red lines down the side. Each of the girls had also grown a bit with them all being between 5'5 and 5'8, and were wearing swimsuits that showed off their well-toned muscles, and their supermodel figures. "Well girls how are you enjoying our day off" Naruto asked?

"I'm glad for the rest, because I've been working like mad at the hospital" Gwen said from her position on her stomach. Gwen was clad in a hot pink two piece swimsuit.

"Amen to that" Sunny said as she headed into the water. Sunny was wearing a two-piece dark red swimsuit.

"Yeah, since we started bounty hunting, we haven't had much time for ourselves" Eunice said as she sunbathed while clad in a pure white two piece swimsuit, while Kai and Helen were next to her in green and Indigo swimsuits respectively.

"I hear that" Hope said, while looking up from her book, while clad in a purple swimsuit, while next to her were Elena and Julie, clad in a violet and sky blue swimsuit respectively.

"I'm just glad you found me when you did" a girl with mint green hair said, lounging in a beach chair. This was Takigakure's former jinchuriki Fu, who had been rescued by Naruto and the girls several months ago, when Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzu tried to abduct her to seal the Nanabi. Fu was clad in a coral colored swimsuit.

"Me too" the voice of Akari Tatsushiro said, leaning on her hands near Gwen. Akari was wearing a fuschia swimsuit.

Bounty hunting does has its perks, but I'm glad for the break" a girl with an ivory complexion said. She had silver-white hair and warm brown eyes, and was clad in a gray swimsuit. Beside her, were two other girls, the first had red hair, and jade eyes. She wore a Teal swimsuit, while the third had blonde hair, dark green eyes, and wore a plum purple colored swimsuit. These were Kimi Kaguya, Kiri Terumi, and Hotaru Tsuchiguno.

"I just wish the others could join" Naruto mused, before a messenger hawk landed in front of him with a scroll. Unfurling the scroll, Naruto quickly looked over it, before scowling. "Looks like we spoke too soon" he said. "Akatsuki's finally ready to go after the remaining tailed beasts, and Gaara is their first target" he finished. "This also means Konoha will more than likely be around, so we'll have to play it carefully, now let's have fun for the next few hours" he said.

End Chap 2

Hope you all enjoy this, and next chapter, the action picks up.

Big thanks to Namikaze09's fic "The Ultimate Hunter" for this idea, and I highly recommend you guys to check it out.

Again, if you haven't already voted on the poll for chaotic Maelstrom, please vote, as I'll be taking it down in a couple weeks.

/

First, I got the idea for the punishment for Kakashi from both The Namikaze and the Water Goddess and The Namikaze and the Shining Beauty fics from Namikaze09 and Hakureisaiga respectively.

Also, I do apologize if some of you didn't like what happened to Hinata, but again remember she was worried about her cousin, and family comes first, and more than likely would think Naruto would forget the incident, and it would be water under the bridge.

/

Please Read & Review


End file.
